Will the Reaper
by Ash Salvia
Summary: Ever noticed how similar book Harry looks to William T. Spears? Well what if they were the same person? So ends the story of Harry Potter and begins the tale of Will the Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read my other story His Butler Re-Summoned you'll know I'm taking a one week break. Technically it'll go a bit over since I have to write the story to fix the votes but you get what I mean. So vote on my poll which has six options. It really should only have four since there's no way Ciel could pull off Gryffindor. Unless the hat was forced to place him there. I deleted Hufflepuff from the options.**

**Have any of you read the Circus arc or watched The Story of Will the Reaper? When I watched it o thought wow, Will looks like how canon Harry from the books looks like. Everyone else says Harry looks like Alan Humphries but he only looks like an anime movie Harry. That's my opinion though. This story will be a Harry is William T. Spears story. Since every other one is Harry is Undertaker. This is just leading into Kuroshitsuji's storyline. Next chapters should be canon.**

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. He had just been fighting for his life against Voldemort when suddenly he ended up in what looked like a muggle waiting room. He read a sign that said 'Career Office for the Newly Deceased'. Harry came to the conclusion that he was dead. Looking around the room he saw a stub machine and a stack of magazines. There was another sign waiting by the only door that read 'Please wait for your number to be called'. Going to the machine Harry pulled out number 27,829. Wow twenty thousand dead before him, he had thought there'd be a lot more dead people. Harry picked up a magazine and the cover read

'Riddle on a one way ride down. Potter's assignment?' Wonderful he was famous in the afterlife as well. Dead at seventeen, maybe he'd meet Fred, Remus, and Sirius or, Harry inhaled sharply. He was dead, he could find his parent's! At that moment a man walked out of door and said "Number 27,829 it's your turn."

Harry stood up and walked through the door into a very Spartan office. All it held was a desk two chairs a second door and a large stack of paperwork. The man that had called out his name had a receding hairline and dark brown hair with a few strands of grey mixed in. His face had a few wrinkles and he wore a crisp black suit. Harry wondered if this was like a job interview and nervously tried to flatten his hair, hoping that it would behave seeing as he was dead. No luck there sadly. Harry nervously sat down in the other seat.

"I err apologize for looking so messy. I thought a lot more people would be dead I was a bit surprised about only being in the 17,000's." Harry said gesturing to his slip and then to his clothes riddled with holes and dirt stains.

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter. The newly deceased can't always come in their best clothing. I'm here to help you find a career. Even though you're dead there are several duties that need to be done, so that all of this runs smoothly. The job system here is tiered. The better the person you are the better your job. The lowest level of job is to clean the toiletries, which is for the cruel people who haven't accumulated enough Karma points to be sent down there. The best job is like an auror, their called the Shinigami Dispatch Association. They reap and collect souls. It's also the most dangerous as you will occasionally have a run in with a demon." The man said

"Your slip is only for the amount of people who've died in the fight against Tom Riddle."

"That's a lot more people than I expected and that sounds interesting, sir. How many Karma points are needed?" Harry asked eagerly. He may not be able to be an auror but something similar was good enough for him.

"25,000 Karma points are needed. You have accumulated 55,795 Karma points making you overqualified. With enough paperwork I can make it so you don't need to go through the schooling and have you skip straight to your exam. Most of what you've gone through can easily be applied to the testing. You will only have a straight B average but you can just say you've been holding back. They'd understand seeing as your Harry Potter. They need more reapers, so you'll be forced to take the exam anyways." The man concluded

"I'd prefer to go through all the schooling though sir, I guess if they're really short though. But if I do this I don't want to be known as Harry James Potter the boy who defeated Voldemort." Harry said

"Easily fixed, you can create a new name, no one will know it's you. You would just have to work in a different time period though." The older of the two said

"Err who are you sir. I've sort of just been calling you the man in my head." Harry said

"My name is death, and you are my master. Even though the Elder wand splintered and the resurrection stone broke you will forever and always hold the title of my master." Death said

"I don't want another title though, and I was kind of expecting you to be in a black cloak holding a scythe." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"That would be Thanatos. He's one of the best shinigami but his time on the team is coming to a draw. Have you chosen a name yet?" Death asked with a small shake of his head

"Err yeah. I heard of this muggle author called William Shakespeare, so maybe William T. Spears?" Harry suggested for himself.

"Alright then here's your suit and your trainee scythe. You'll also have to wear these glasses, and clean yourself up testing begins tomorrow. Here's your map and your address." Death said shoving a bag of clothes, two pieces of paper, a gold key and a weird scythe thing into his hands. Harry put on the new spectacles and was quickly shooed out the door and into what looked like a train.

Harry looked at his map and saw that it was divided into multiple districts. The city seemed to be in a sequence of rings. Harry saw a small green dot that read 'you are here' and saw that it moved to wherever he went. The inner most ring read Dispatch. The second ring was Shinigami housing. Harry put the map to the side, he'd look at it later, and set about finding his new address. 'Shinigami Heights 317.' At that moment the train bleeped that he was at the second ring and got off.

Harry wandered through the district looking at each distinctive style of housing. One house was pure red. From the roof to the doorway. Even the grass was red. Obsession? Or a Gryffindor? Harry wondered. He placed it on obsession seeing as it had no gold trim. It was number 315 so his house should be next. Next to the red house was a very simple house. It was two story's high and made of a smooth white stone. Harry tapped it light and noticed that it wasn't marble. The door was an emerald green in a gold doorframe along with a golden door knob. A nice mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor he decided.

Entering the house Harry walked down the hallway noting that there was a staircase to his right, living room to the left and the kitchen was straight ahead. Not bothering to examine the rooms Harry trudged upstairs and pulled open the first door he saw, only to shut it. Bathroom how useless, the fact that he was dead was catching up to him and Harry was exhausted.

Pulling open the second door Harry was pleased to see that this room had a bed and collapsed onto it immediately, noting that the bed was a double and had an emerald bedspread with gold trimming just like the door. The bed was so soft and comfortable Harry thought as he drifted off.

-o~O~o-

When Harry awoke he dressed quickly and headed to the innermost ring.

Harry walked swiftly into the head shinigami's office and waited silently for his partner to arrive. Harry had read the instruction booklet on his way up. The rules were simple. He and his partner had to watch someone on the to die list for a month. They then must reap said persons soul. There are exceptions they're allowed to make but those are few and far between.

When Harry saw his partner he inwardly grinned. A red head, those people always were the most fun. A pang hit Harry as he thought about Ron and the Weasley clan. Best not to dwell on the past.

When they read out the exam marks Harry saw the head shinigami's eyes widen ever so slightly before saying all B's. Apparently his partner was Grell Sutcliffe a gender confused redhead obsessed with red. Harry wondered if Grell was his neighbour. On one hand it would never be boring but on the other, well Grell seems to take strange to a whole new level.

-o~O~o-

Harry frowned inwardly. He didn't want to kill the poor writer but it was their job, and Grell was making it exceedingly difficult. With a soft sigh he stopped holding back his abilities and attacked. He was a bit surprised when Sutcliffe didn't try to attack or defend himself, but enough time to dwell on that later, he had a job to do.

Jumping from roof to roof, Harry flinched when he saw the poor kid get hit by the carriage. The story was amazing too, it's too bad no one will be able to read his works. He'll just be another spark snuffed out before they could ignite their potential. Jumping down from the roof Harry raised his scythe and swung down plunging it into the dying blonde's chest.

Harry cursed softly, he had thought that his disillusion charm would have held up, but maybe shinigami and wizarding magic didn't mix. With another leap Harry landed on the roof top reaping the cinematic record.

Then it went terribly wrong, the record began to struggle, began attacking him. Harry screamed in agony tears welling in his eyes as he was forced to relive the blonde's life. Memory's flashing, when all of a sudden it stopped. Harry looked up weakly, and saw Grell.

"You get me all hot and bothered, and then you leave?" Grell scolded

'Hot and bothered?' Harry thought. He gulped audibly. 'Please tell me he doesn't like me that way!'

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts only to hear "Keep your hands off my man!"

"I'm not your man!" Harry protested slicing down some record that tried to spear through him.

"How about we finish this?" Harry asked seeing the cinematic record coil up into a large grouping preparing to strike.

Grell gave his assent and the two touched their scythes together their energy flowing into the metal cradle formed by their blades. The two shared a look before hurling the glowing orb of energy at the record. Harry struck while the record was weak and began to harvest the memories once more.

-o~O~o-

Harry gave an inward grin. They had passed, which meant a new weapon and new glasses.

He heard a knocking at his door and pulled it open and saw death, literally knocking at his door.

"Congratulations, on a job well done. Here's a gift to celebrate becoming a full-fledged Shinigami." Death said handing Harry what looked to be extendable garden clippers and a note.

The note read

Potter, this is a death scythe. It's infused with the Elder wand, you'll be needing this for later.

-Death

**So begins the story of Will the reaper. This was a funny little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Clearly I'm bored out of mind. Any suggestions for fanfics to read? I've read all the Kuroshitsuji and Harry Potter crossover ones. Reviews on what to improve would be greatly appreciated. I feel that this was a terrible chapter. If I continue this canon will be changed around seeing as how Harry isn't an emotionless prick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Typing with gloves on, is strange. Anyways I wasn't sure whether or not to continue this story but seeing all the followers made me decide on continuing this story. Since Death gave Harry the death scythe it's not necessary for Harry to do the paperwork. This will be picking up from His Butler at the funeral, in which William makes his first appearance.**

Harry winced slightly at the sight he was met with. Grell was so in for it, that idiot was killing people off of the to die list. Who were the other two figures in the alley though? There was a bluenette, a raven headed man, and a dead redhead. Wonderful Grell created another mess for him to clean up.

Harry turned his gaze back to Grell and gave a groan. Oh no, he's about to be slaughtered by his own death scythe, how insulting, time to rescue the idiot. He thought as he saw the chainsaw swing down about to connect with his neck. With an exasperated sigh Harry shot the blade of his scythe forward preventing the chainsaw from killing his fellow shinigami.

"I apologise for interrupting, let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears Head Administrator of the Shinigami Staffing Association. I am here to retrieve that reaper there. Grell Sutcliffe you have broken several violations." Harry said before looking at the other two closely before giving a humorless smile.

"Will! You've come to save me!" Grell said happily. Harry stomped on the other shinigami's head not wanting to deal with the overzealous redhead.

"So cold . . ." Grell managed to say before becoming unconscious.

"Hello again Tom. Figures you'd be a demon, but a butler? Wait till the others hear. Who would've thought the most infamous dark lord would become a mere servant, and I never thought you'd be one for the service industry." Those red eyes that he thought he'd never see again narrowed in distaste. It figures that, once he became a demon he'd look like he used to. No more snake face.

The demon hissed before grounding out "Potter, what a pleasure to see you again, figures you'd be a Shinigami."

"Sebastian what's going on?" The other figure asked. It was the boy with blue hair and had an eye patch over his right eye. The patch must be hiding the contract seal, but how is he not questioned. I'll have to look into his file after this. Harry thought

"Wonderful, you're contracted to a child too. Ciel Phantomhive isn't it? Do be wary of that one, tried to murder me what, seven times? Hey Tom, I guess you finally found your nose, took you years to find it again." Harry jibed, he was tired and stressed, and had been working overtime for weeks, so what better way to let loose some stress then to irritate a demon who just so happened to have murdered his parents?

"What is he going on about?" Ciel asked his gaze between his butler and the stranger who was standing atop Sutcliffe.

"This, is Harry James Potter, a nuisance from when I was human. He managed to kill me while perishing at the same time. Although what I'd like to know is how Potter knew it was me." Sebastian/Tom said with narrowed eyes

"You look like an older version of your diary. Annoying bastard that horcrux. He was such a pain in the arse. Went on about that little anagram of yours. Tom Marvolo Riddle to, I am Lord Voldemort. How cliché, Flight from death." Harry sneered

"Of course you destroyed the diary. What next Longbottom was the one who killed Nagini?" Riddle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes actually, with the sword of Gryffindor. Now if you don't mind this idiot gave me a shitload of paperwork, I'll be taking my leave. I will be back to kill you again later. Honestly the day I have to apologise to disgusting scum like you, because of him. Absolutely shameful. Here's my card, call if Sutcliffe is bothering you" Harry sighed handing Ciel his card before dragging Grell down the alleyway by the collar.

Harry heard a faint humming from behind and easily caught Grell's reaper scythe between his index and middle finger. He turned his head and saw Riddle give him a light smile. "You almost forgot." Harry rolled his eyes and left the alleyway, making sure to bang Grell's head off of whatever he could, as hard as he could.

-o~O~o-

**Alright so it's a short scene, but William isn't in a lot of episodes like Grell. Whenever I see Sebastian I either squeal ever so slightly like a fangirl or think about Tom Riddle. Comparisons between those two are eerily similar as well. Also I changed my pen name again. I like this one better, but it still isn't a perfect fit. So any suggestions for next chapter would be wonderful. This is just to stimulate some inspiration for my main story His Butler Re-Summoned. If this story gets more favorites then that one, then this will become my main.**

**I have another story idea that would take a long time since it would require typing out the Kuroshitsuji script but it's up in the air. Also, I don't know how I'm supposed to write a threesome. Honestly, I don't usually write romance. Pairings are definitely undecided.**

**Till next time Ash Salvia**

**Pages 2**

**Words 910**

**October 31, 2013**


End file.
